This invention relates generally to the glazing of windows. In particular, this invention relates to furnishing an interior formation of light transmitting material to an enclosure providing a greenhouse, covered atrium or other single glazed structures.
Contemporary design of buildings for use such as office space, often accents the design by furnishing a portion having a "greenhouse" environment or an atrium covered by transparent or translucent material. Conventional masonry walls are provided together with any desired type of roof. Certain areas then are enclosed with such as glass to provide the greenhouse effect. Such an effect is most desirable because of the open feeling associated therewith which is carried into the surrounding interior office space. Even small portions of a building providing a "greenhouse" effect gives the feeling of the entire building being open to the outdoors.
Many different ways are known to provide this "greenhouse" effect. Entire walls or roofs may be constructed with only glass or transparent plastic covering material. In one particular design, masonry walls are provided parallel one another spaced at regular intervals to separate individual offices. A low, exterior, masonry wall then is constructed between the walls to define the perimeter of the building. A roof is constructed terminating inwardly from the exterior wall.
The greenhouse covering then is provided by erecting aluminum mullions, vertically arranged from the sill of the low wall to the termination of the roof. These mullions are regularly spaced and carry plates or panes of glass which are attached thereto. The panes of glass are sealed to one another and the remainder of the building to prevent infiltration of the elements such as rain, snow, dust, wind etc. into the interior of the enclosure and to prevent the loss of heated or cooled air from the enclosure.
Energy conservation with such a single glazed structure can be poor, however. The single thickness of glass provides little insulation against the conduction of heat therethrough and the transmittance of radiant energy can be great. In winter, the heat interior of the enclosure is conducted and radiated outside through the glass In summer, the radiant energy of the sun is transmitted inside. In short, the office is cold in winter and hot in summer. Large quantities of energy must be expended to overcome these effects in attempting to provide a stable office environment.
Shades and blinds may be provided to reduce the heat loss and gain through the glass, but these are unsightly and unwieldy and require constant attention as weather conditions change. Providing thermally insulating glass assemblies having two panes of glass separated by a sealed space of air can reduce the heat loss by conduction, but these assemblies are expensive and unless the glass is tinted, they affect the transmittance of radiant energy only minimally.
In accordance with the invention the structure of the greenhouse or covered atrium is furnished with a formation of interior covering material. The interior covering material and associated members form a sealed space therebetween to decrease the conduction of heat therethrough. The interior covering material additionally can be selectively tinted to decrease the transmission of radiant energy therethrough. The interior covering material is readily insertable and removable to facilitate cleaning and other maintenance requirements, but is firmly engaged in its installed position. Moreover, the interior covering material and associated members have an attractive appearance.